Pilihan
by chenma
Summary: Daehyun menatap dua bola mata basah Junhong, bergelut dengan batin, Daehyun menghela napas berat. Ia harus memilih dan pilihannya akan menentukan hidupnya. B.A.P's fanfic. DaeLo and DaeJae couple's here. Mind to RnR ?


"_Hyung."_

_Menatap dua bola __mata __basah Junhong, __bergelut dengan batin, __Daehyun menghela napas berat. Ia harus memilih dan pilihannya akan menentukan hidupnya._

"_Maaf."_

_Dan jeritan kesakitan terdengar setelah gumaman itu terucap._

.

.

.

**BabySuLayDo present ..**

**Pilihan**

.

.

.

Pair: Daelo, DaeJae

Disclaimer: B.A.P punya agensi, cerita punya ku

Rate: T

Warning: typo (s), ooc, lebay (?), etc

A/N: takut imajinasinya hilang segera ku ketik fanfic baru. Lagi – lagi dengan chara B.A.P namun—argh aku tak bisa berkata apa – apa. Terinspirasi—lagi-lagi—dari lagu Indonesia, haha …

The last, selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa reviewnya^^

.

.

.

Langit mendung tak menyurutkan semangat lelaki manis itu. Meski langit malam melukiskan kegelapan malam, namun kaki – kaki panjangnya terus bergerak. Berlari melawan hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitnya. Meski dingin, namun seseorang yang ditujunya spontan menghangatkannya. Terengah dengan napas putus – putus larinya memelan, dan berhenti tepat di depan lelaki berkulit tan yang tengah duduk di salah satu meja di kafe kota kelahirannya.

"Maaf _hyung_, aku terlambat. Ada sedikit urusan tadi." Mengggigit bibir bawahnya memerhatikan mimik wajah lelaki yang tak bisa dibaca di depannya.

"Duduklah Junhong-ah." Titahnya dengan nada ketus, membuat lelaki manis bernama Junhong itu sedikit terkejut.

"Ada apa _hyung_ menyuruh ku ke sini? Bukankah baru semalam kita bertemu? _Hyung_ harus belajar meredam kangen yang terlalu menggebu." Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terasa mencekam, dengan _possesif_ ia melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kekar lelaki yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya. Tak memedulikan tatapan aneh pengunjung kafe lain.

"Junhong-ah dengarkan aku." Melepasnya lembut, kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sesaat membeku ketika Junhong merasakan tatapan lelaki di sampingnya ini berbeda. Tersirat kesedihan dan kemarahan di sana. Membuatnya sedikit takut untuk tau akan apa yang ingin diucapkan lelaki itu padanya.

"Aku mau putus." Hanya tiga kata yang terucap dari bibir lelaki itu. Hanya tiga kata, namun sukses menohok hati Junhong—mengalahkan rasa takutnya ketika mendengar suara gemuruh petir di luar sana. Hanya tiga kata, namun sukses membuat kedua kelopak matanya meneteskan air mata.

"Kenapa?" dan hanya dengan tiga kata, mulutya hanya bisa berucap 'kenapa'.

"Aku dijodohkan." Tak cukup, ia bertanya lagi, "kenapa?"

"Besok malam pesta pertunangan ku." Masih tak cukup, ia kembali bertanya, "kenapa?"

"Seminggu setelahnya kami akan menikah. Jadi—"

"Tapi Daehyun _hyung_ aku mencintai mu dan dijodohkan bukan alasan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini." Meraih tangan sang kekasih namun kembali terkejut ketika tangannya ditepis kasar.

"Maaf, tapi kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini." Beranjak tanpa menatap Junhong, lelaki bernama Daehyun itu pergi, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Hiks ... kenapa?"

**.**

_Junhong terlalu terkejut dengan sebucket __bunga rose merah __yang sudah tergeletak manis di depan pintu rumahnya. Sebuah catatan kecil terselip di sana. __Ia m__engambilnya perlahan karena takut kelopak indah bunga itu rusak, kemudian bibirnya bergerak, membaca sederet kata yang ditulis rapi di sana._

**To My Lovely, Choi Junhong**

**Bunga rose merah melambangkan cinta, sekaligus mewakili perasaan ****hati ****ku pada mu.**

**Tertanda, Jung Daehyun**

_Drrtt drrtt_

_Handphonenya bergetar, sedikit mengusik kebahagiaan hatinya pagi itu. Namun kekesalan itu memudar ketika melihat siapa yag menghubunginya._

_Daehyun hyung calling_

_Pik_

"_Yoboseyo."_

"_Sudah terima bunganya?" sedikit tertegun mendengar suara sang kekasih yang terdengar begitu dekat._

"_Junhongie~ sudah terima bunganya?" menghiraukan rasa kecurigaan dengan senyuman, ia bergumam lirih, "sudah hyung."_

"_Cantik 'kan?"_

"_Ne. Tapi—"_

"_Apa? Kau merasa begitu jelas mendengar suara ku, ne?"_

"_Ah itu—" kembali ragu, ia melihat halaman rumahnya dan kembali terkejut ketika melihat siluet seorang namja dengan mobil sport di belakangnya._

"_Hyung apa—"_

"_Kemari, peluk aku!" Junhong tersenyum lagi, mematikan sambungan teleponnya kemudian berlari menghampiri Daehyun dan memberinya pelukan._

"_Selamat pagi Junhongie~"_

"_Selamat pagi Daehyunnie hyung."_

**.**

Junhong bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Mata sembab dan tisu yang berserakan di kamarnya menyambutnya pagi itu. Tersenyum miris ketika melihat tak ada satu pesan pun dari kekasihnya. Ah mungkin bisa diralat, ehm—mantan kekasih.

Tapi ia tak bisa memnohongi hatinya. Ia masih mencintai lelaki itu. Ia masih ingin terus berada di dekat lelaki itu. Meski harus menjadi kekasih gelapnya sekalipun, ia rela. Bahkan jika Daehyun tak menganggapnya, ia pun rela. Asalkan ia tetap berada di sisinya, semuanya, apapun, akan ia lakukan.

**.**

"Maaf nomor yang anda tuju—" itu sudah jawaban kesekian kali yang ia dengar setiap mencoba menghubungi Daehyun. Bahkan ia sudah tak memedulikan keterlambatannya untuk hadir di kelas Kim _sonsangnim_ lima belas menit lalu. Yang ada diotaknya hanya Daehyun, Daehyun, dan Daehyun saja. Bahkan saat sarapan tadi pagi pun ia hanya bergumam Daehyun ketika semua anggota keluarganya berdoa.

"Bunganya cantik seperti diri mu." Junhong menolehkan kepalanya ke ruangan di sebelahnya. Suara yang baru saja di dengarnya terasa begitu familiar ditelinganya.

"Jangan menggombal, Jung." Suara lain terdengar. Namun kali ini suaranya tak dikenali. Tapi Junhong tetap meutuskan untuk mengetahui milik siapa suara itu.

"Aku tulus mengatakannya, Youngjae-ya."

"Tapi bagiku itu menjijikkan." Semakin dekat, ia memposisikan badannya di celah pintu. Sedikit memajukan kepalanya, matanya fokus melihat dua lelaki di dalam ruang kosong tersebut.

"Tapi aku mencintai mu." Lelaki bernama Jung itu menghapus sekat udara di antara dirinya dan Youngjae. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Youngjae dan lenguhan terdengar setelahnya.

"Daehyun hyung." Lirih, tersirat kesakitan di sana. Membuat Youngjae mendorong Jung—yang ternyata Daehyun- menjauh darinya. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Manik matanya menatap terkejut pada Junhong yang tiba – tiba masuk dan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Daehyun menatap Youngjae penuh tanya tapi cepat menggantinya dengan tatapan datar ketika melihat Junhong berdiri dengan tatapan nanar di dekat pintu.

"Kau mau apa ke sini?" bertanya dengan nada datar namun mampu menggoreskan luka di hati Junhong.

Tan mendapat jawaban, Daehyun menghampirinya kemudian menyeret Junhong keluar menjauh dari ruangan itu.

**.**

Buk

"Kau—aish sudah ku bilang kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi." mendorong dan menghardik kasar Junhong. Tak memedulikan lelehan air mata yang menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Tapi hyung aku .. hiks .. masih mencintai mu." Menggeram frustasi dan memukul dinding di sebelah Junhong. Membuat lelaki manis itu takut dan menundukkan kepala.

"Kau tau _namja_ tadi?" menggeleng, ia tidak tau, "dialah tunangan ku." Mengangkat dagu Junhong. Menatap dua orbs basah milik lelaki manis itu, "Lihat cincin ini! Kami sudah bertunangan semalam!"

"Tapi hyung aku masih mencintai mu."

"Tapi aku mencintainya sekarang, bukan diri mu."

"Kenapa?" lagi, hanya kata itu yang bisa terucap dari bibir mungil Junhong.

"Kau—aish ..." mencengkram kedua bahu Junhong. Membuatnya meringis, "tatap aku, Junhong!" perlahan Junhong mengangkat kepalanya. Membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Saling menatap. Saling berbicara lewat tatapan, "sekarang ku tanya, kenapa kau masih mencintai ku, hah?" Junhong menunduk kemudian menggeleng.

"Jawab aku, Junhong." Bibirnya kelu. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Tenggorokannya tiba – tiba terasa sakit. Ia bisu. Pita suaranya tak berfungsi.

"Jawab aku, Choi Junhong."

Kesal, Daehyun melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Junhong dan pergi. Menyisakan Junhong dengan air mata yang kembali mengaliri pipi putihnya.

**.**

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya, Youngjae yang berjalan di sampingnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menatap Daehyun penuh tanya. Pasalnya, mereka sudah telat selama lima belas menit menuju restoran dimana kedua keluarga mereka akan mengadakan makan malam dan berhentinya Daehyun secara mendadak sedikit membuatnya kesal.

"Jung, kita sudah terlambat lima belas menit. Kau—"

"Ssstt—" memeluknya sambil berbisik, "dia mengikuti kita lagi." mengangguk paham, Youngjae melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku duluan ya, tapi ku mohon jangan mengasarinya seperti kemarin." Tersenyum kemudian mengecup lama kening tunangannya sebelum pergi menghampiri 'dia'.

"Hati – hati, aku mencintai mu Youngjae-ya."

"Aku juga tuan Jung." Dan berpisah dengan berlawanan arah.

**.**

"Keluarlah Junhong." Sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam itu keluar dari persembunnyiannya. Berjalan menunduk menghampiri Daehyun yang berdiri dengan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Junhong, sebenarnya apa mau mu?" mendongakkan kepala kemudian tersenyum. Kakinya bergerak mendekati Daehyun kemudian memeluk sosok itu erat.

"_Hyung_, _bogoshippoyo_."

"Junhong—"

"Ssstt—" menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Daehyun dan kembali tersenyum, semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dengan pelukan yang semakin erat, "biarkan seperti ini _hyung_." Tak berucap, Daehyun hanya diam. Ia merasa sesuatu yang dulu dirasakannya pada lelaki manis ini kembali bergejolak.

Baiklah, katakanlah ia brengsek karena—masih-mencintai Junhong sedangkan beberapa hari lagi statusnya akan berubah menjadi suami dari seorang lelaki bernama Yoo Youngjae.

Katakanlah ia munafik karena membohongi dirinya sendiri juga Junhong karena bibirnya telah berucap bahwa ia tak mencintai lagi sosok yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"_Hyung_, aku mencintai mu." Melawan perang batin dalam dadanya, ia kalah. Kalah dan memilih untuk membalas pelukan sosok yang terlalu manis ini.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Junhong." Bahkan membalas pernyataan cintanya.

Dan dengan itu pula senyum manis Junhong yang dulu hilang telah kembali. Malam ini, di gang sempit yang gelap, dua manusia itu menyatukan bibir mereka dalam selimut rasa bernama cinta.

**.**

Daehyun bangun dari tidurnya. Terkejut ketika melihat kepala Junhong berada di atas dada bidangnya. Perlahan sekelebat bayangan kejadian semalam terekam ulang dalam otaknya.

Mereka pulang bersama dengan tawaan riang dari Junhong. Melupakan acara makan malamnya dan memilih pulang ke apartemen Junhong.

Melakukannya hingga terdengar desahan nikmat. Membiarkan telinganya mendengar panggilan manja dari Junhong untuknya. Menikmati setiap teriakan Junhong ketika memanggil namanya. Merasakan rasa nikmat pada 'adik kecilnya' ketika goa hangat Junhong menghimpitnya. Argh .. membuatnya merona malu mengingat itu semua.

Ddrrtt ddrrtt

Tersadar, buru – buru ia mencari benda berwarna silver yang bergetar. Kembali terkejut ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya.

Youngjae _calling_

Mati aku, batinnya.

Gelagapan, menatap bergantian wajah lelap Junhong yang masih tertidur sambil memeluk dirinya dengan benda berwarna silver yang terus bergetar di tangannya.

Kembali, perang batin terjadi.

"Y-yoboseyo." Jawabnya setelah menyentuh warna hijau pada layarnya.

"Jung, kau dimana? Kau tau? _Omoni_ dan _Aboji_ marah – marah karena kau tak datang ke acara makan malam semalam. Kau—oh my God, jangan bilang kau—"

"Tidak! Aku semalam—ehm maksud ku—aku akan pulang. Ya, aku akan pulang secepatnya." Resah, tak ada jawaban dari seberang. Lagi, bola matanya bergerak menatap Junhong yang masih terlelap.

"Pulanglah sayang, aku akan menunggu." Bernapas lega meski rasa nyeri tiba – tiba dirasakannya setelah mendengar ucapan sang tunangan di seberang.

"Youngjae-ya."

"Ya?" kembali menatap Junhong kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku .. mencintai .. mu." Tawaan terdengar di seberang membuatnya menyerngit heran.

"Aku tau itu tuan Jung. Jadi, cepatlah pulang. Aku menunggu mu, yeobo." Merona merah kemudian memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

"Hyung, telepon dari siapa?" diam. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa untuk sosok manis yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, "Daehyun hyung?"

"Ah maaf Junhong aku harus pulang sekarang. _Umma_ ku—"

"Apa itu telepon dari Youngjae?" kembali diam sambil bergerak gelisah di tempatnya.

"Daehyun _hyung_—" tangan mungilnya bergerak, menghadapkan wajah Daehyun padanya, "itu telepon dari Youngjae 'kan?"

"Eng—itu—"

"Tidak apa, toh kau di sini bersama ku sekarang." Sosok manis itu tersenyum membuat Daehyun semakin terpuruk dan merasa bersalah.

"Junhong—"

"Ya?" kembali berbalik badan—masih dengan senyum manis di bibir, "ada apa?"

"Maaf." Senyumnya memudar, digantikan sorot mata kesedihan yang mendalam. Sorot mata yang Daehyun lihat ketika tiga kata itu terucap, "kita harus—"

"Tidak!" mundur perlahan, "jangan katakan itu, _hyung_." Menutup wajahnya, "jangan katakan itu."

"Tapi Junhong—"

"Tidak _hyung_, ku mohon. Aku masih mencintai mu. Bahkan sangat mencintai mu."

"Aku tau Junhong tapi aku akan menikah dengan Youngjae."

"_Andwae_!" berlari menuju dapur kemudian kembali dengan sebilah pisau tajam ditangannya. Mendekatkan sisi tajam pisau itu, siap mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

"JUNHONG HENTIKAN! JANGAN BERTINDAK GILA, JUNHONG!" Daehyun mengambil boxernya yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya cepat, "letakkan pisau itu!"

"TIDAK!"

"Junhong, turuti kata – kata ku atau—"

"ATAU APA? KATAKAN MAKA AKU AKAN MENGIRIS TANGAN KU SENDIRI." Menggeram frustasi. Mencengkram kuat rambutnya.

"Apa sebenarnya mau mu?"

"Aku menginginkan Daehyun _hyung_ di sisi ku."

"Tapi Junhong—"

"Jadikan aku kekasih gelap mu."

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA?"

"Iya aku gila. Gila karena aku mencintai mu, _hyung_."

Hening. Daehyun sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tak ingin Junhong terluka namun tak bisa meninggalkan Youngjae begitu saja. Ingin membahagiakan keduanya tapi tak bisa memilih keduanya. Pernikahannya sudah ditentukan dan pilihan menjadikan Junhong kekasih gelapnya adalah pilihan tergila yang pernah ada. Jika ia benar mengikuti permintaan Junhong, itu sama saja akan menyakiti Junghong. Terlebih Youngjae yang akan berstatus sebagai istrinya. Pendamping hidup hingga matinya kelak.

"_Hyung_."

Menatap dua bola mata basah Junhong, bergelut dengan batin, Daehyun menghela napas berat. Ia harus memilih dan pilihannya akan menentukan hidupnya.

"Maaf."

Dan jeritan kesakitan terdengar setelah gumaman itu terucap.

**.**

Junhong tersadar. Rasa pening menderanya. _Background_ putih dengan bau obat – obatan tajam menyambutnya. Rumah sakit, pikirnya.

Melepas jarum infus di pergelangan tangannya. Ia bangun dan melangkah pergi dengan tubuh sempoyongan. Pergi dari rumah sakit dengan perban yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang lain.

**.**

Hembusan angin membelai rambut hitam kebiruannya. Dingin yang terasa menusuk tulang tak dihiraukannya. Melangkah tak tentu arah, hanya mengikuti instingnya.

Tak menghiraukan umpatan kotor orang yang ditabraknya, ia terus melangkah. Menjauhi keramaian kota, memasuki area yang biasa digunakan sepasang kekasih untuk berdua – duaan. Sungai Han.

Berhenti, ia merogoh sakunya, menyentuh layar _handphone_nya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada bip."

Berucap sendiri kemudian tersenyum setelah yakin apa yang diucapkannya akan segera didengar oleh seseorang yang baru saja dihubunginya.

Dengan oleng dia menaiki pagar pembatas antar jembatan dengan aliran deras sungai yang mengalir di bawahnya. Berdiri dengan tangan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melompat terjun setelah bergumam, "saranghae Daehyun _hyung_."

**.**

Pagi yang indah di sambut Daehyun karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tuxedo putih yang membalut indah tubuhnya membuat dirinya terlihat sangat tampan.

"_Aigoo_ anak _umma_ tampannya." Menoleh dan memeluk ibunya yang masuk ke kamarnya—yang telah disulap menjadi ruang rias pengantin. Menyeka air mata sang ibu ketika terharu melihat anak bungsunya akhirnya menikah.

"Semoga berbahagia." Pesan ayahnya sebelum meninggalkannnya kembali sendirian di dalam ruang rias pengantin itu.

Tiba – tiba ia teringat Junhong. Tiba – tiba juga rasa khawatir menderanya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung di atas kaca besarnya.

07.45

Masih ada waktu lima belas menit sebelum mengikrarkan janji suci dengan Youngjae. Ia mengacak tempat tidurnya, mencari benda berwarna silvernya yang ternyata tertindih oleh bantal.

"Aish sial kenapa mati?" kembali mengobrak – abrik kamarnya untuk mencari benda yang bisa mengisi kembali baterai _handphone_nya.

Ketemu, segera ia sambungkan pada aliran listrik dekat nakas kecil di dalam kamarnya. Cepat – cepat menyalakannya dan terkejut ketika mendapat satu pesan _mailbox_ dari operator.

Anda mendapat satu pesan dari 08xxxxx

Pik

_Annyeong Daehyunnnie hyung. Ah bolehkah aku tetap memanggil mu begitu?_

_Ehm aku tidak tau harus berbicara apa tapi aku yakin kau pasti sedang __tersenyum bahagia bersama __Youngjae hyung, ne? Ah senangnya._

Hening. Membuatnya resah.

_Daehyunnie hyung sebelum aku pergi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu._

Hening kembali, kali ini sukses membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

_Aku mencintai mu, hyung. Tapi jangan tanya kenapa. Karena ... aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku begitu mencintai mu._

Sesak. Ia meremas dadanya untuk meredam rasa nyeri yang menyerangnya.

_Dan aku juga tau kalau kau masih sangat mencintai ku, 'kan? Ah jangan bohong. Aku tau sebenarnya kau mau bilang iya tapi yah perjodohan mu menutupi pengakuan itu._

Menangis. Buliran hangat itu mulai menyeruak keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya.

_Aku mengerti itu. Sangat mengerti hyung__,__ dan teman ku pernah bilang kalau ada sepasang kekasih yang tidak menyatakan putus dari dua belah pihak maka pasangan itu masih disebut sebagai sepasang kekasih. Jadi.. aku, Choi Junhong masih berstatus sebagai kekasih dari Jung Daehyun._

Tertawa, sosok manis di seberang itu tertawa. Namun di telinga Daehyun terdengar seperti jerit tangis tertahan yang sangat pilu.

_Tapi, karena kau lebih memilihnya jadi ku putuskan untuk menjauh dari mu._

_Dan __… __karena kau telah memilihnya itu berarti aku tak bisa berlama – lama berada di sisimu. Dan bagi ku, tanpa sosok mu di sisi ku itu sama saja dengan berakhirnya hidup ku hyung._

Menangis. Daehyun mendengar isak tangis menyayat di seberang sana.

_Jadi .. ku putuskan untuk pergi ... dari dunia ini._

Tercekat. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya untuk meredam isak tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya.

_Saranghae, Jung Daehyun._

Pik

Benda di genggamannya terjatuh menghantam lantai keramik dingin di bawahnya. Membuatnya pecah menjadi beberapa bagian. Tubuh Daehyun menegang, hampir jatuh mencium lantai kalau _noona_nya—yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar—tidak menopang tubuhnya.

"Daehyun-ah _waeyo_? Hei?" memeluk sang kakak, ia berbisik, "Junhong, dia ... bunuh diri."

**END**


End file.
